


Worthless, Boy?

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Bellatrix Lestrange - character, Blackcest, Boot Worship, Community: kink_bingo, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Incest, Obedience, Service, Training, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to please me, Draco. You'll do anything. If you want my help? You'll do <em>anything</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless, Boy?

"Worthless child!" Bella's voice snapped louder than the cracking echo of her hand smacking his cheek. Draco reeled back, his face flaming, and staggered against the stone wall behind him. The chill of the stones soaked through his robes. He turned his face to that cold, pressed his cheek to it in hopes it would ease the sting of pain. Bella was on him in a heartbeat, grabbing his shoulders with long and sharp nails. "Useless," she snarled as she shook him hard. "Useless boy. Are you even trying? Do you want to be found out? Do you want to be discovered? If you can't even hide the simplest of thoughts, how do you ever hope to fulfill your mission?"

She shook him again and shoved him against the wall, spinning away. She stalked across the cellar, her hands raked through her long, wild hair. "Idiot!" she shouted. She passed through a pool of candlelight and her eyes gleamed as she turned back to Draco. "I offer my time, my train, and you're just throwing it away. I should throw _you_ away, you little brat. Should throw you over the wall, feed you to the wolves. It would be better to be done with you now than to watch you fail."

Draco swallowed hard and pushed away from the wall. He'd seen Bella angry with him time after time, but the ferocious glare in her eyes now had him trembling. He was running out of time to handle his mission, and every day was filled with more fear that he would fail, that his family would be killed for his lacks. "Bella," he said, his voice hoarse and shaking. "Bella, please. I need you to teach me. I'm trying, I swear. I'm trying."

"Not hard enough." Bella sneered and tossed her head dismissively. She jammed her fists on her hips and stood tall, feet spread and chin lifted. "You're not trying hard enough, boy. I'm wasting my time here."

"Bella, please." Draco edged forward, both hands out, his fingers visibly shaking. He touched her elbow and took a deep breath. "Bella, I need this. I need this training. I'll try harder. I'll do anything you ask me to do. I swear. Please, please teach me. I'll do better. I'll please you."

Bella tipped her head back, looking down her straight nose at him. She examined his face, then a smile slowly curled the corners of her mouth. "You'll please me?" she said in a low drawl. "You'll do anything to please me?"

"Yes." Draco gasped as her hand snapped up and wrapped around his throat, her thumbnail digging into the hollow of his throat where his pulse beat. He swallowed and she tightened her grip, almost pressing the air from him. Draco wrapped both hands around her wrist and pulled, desperate to lighten the pressure and catch a breath. "Bella," he muttered. "Bella, I'll please you. Anything."

Her smile widened. She licked her lips, the point of her tongue slicking across them, leaving the skin wet and shining in the candlelight. "We'll see."

She released her grip on his throat and grabbed him around the waist. Spinning fast in a burst of smoke, she pulled him from the cellars. Draco stumbled to his knees on their arrival, choking for breath and rubbing at his throat, unable to recognize the surroundings for a moment. Then, someone stirred in one of the heavy leather chairs near the fireplace and Rodolphus leaned forward into the light, his sharp eyes blurred with drink. Two empty bottles lay on the floor beside him and he held a third against his chest. "Bell-" Rodolphus muttered before slumping back into the chair. "My wife. So nice to see you for once."

"Shut up," Bella snapped. She stalked around the parlor, flicking her wand at sconces to snuff the candles in them. When Draco tried to rise, she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back to his knees. The heavy drapes over the tall windows swung away at the sweep of her wand, and Draco found himself kneeling in a wide square of moonlight.

"My husband," she said to him, flicking her fingers at Rodolphus. "Do you see this? This is what I have. Worthless and useless. Doesn't care about anything except his drink. There's a reason he's ignored by our master. A reason he's given nothing of importance. Without my efforts, without my devotion, we'd be _nothing_. Lower than dirt. Lower than a filthy Mudblood. He has done nothing for me in years."

She grabbed Draco's chin and forced his head up, staring into his eyes. She drew the tip of her wand along his cheekbone and down to tap it in the bow of his upper lip. "Is that what you want to be, boy? Useless and worthless and lost in in a bottle? Do you want to end up a filthy drunkard, good for nothing but taking up space, dying forgotten and weak?"

Draco swallowed and tried to shake his head, but she held him too firmly. He took a shaking breath and fought to speak clearly. "No. No, Bella, that's ... I don't want that."

"Good." She released him and dragged her fingers through his hair. Gripping the strands at the nape of his neck, she hauled his head back and leaned over him. "You don't want that. You don't want to become that. I can help you, Draco. I can show you. But you _must_ obey me. You must pay attention. This is the last chance I'm giving you. Please me. You want to please me."

Draco stared into her grey eyes, silent and wary. He needed these lessons, needed her training, but it had been hard enough for him in the cellars. Now, here? In front of her husband, even if Rodolphus was only half-conscious, he knew it would be far more complex. How Bella could expect him to do this, he didn't know.

The longer he went without speaking, the harder Bella's grip tightened. Her eyes darkened, going almost slate, and she pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Fine," she said at length, her voice low. It rumbled through Draco like thunder. She released him, shoved him to the floor, and went to stand in front of the window. "Get out. Don't dare to ask for my help again. You won't get it. You're a disgusting little child, and I'm not wasting my time on trash like you. Do this on your own, if you can."

Draco's eyes widened. He scrambled to sit up, one hand stretching for her. "Bella, no! I need this. I need your help."

In the moonlight, she looked like a statue, unmoving and still. She didn't even seem to be breathing. Draco quivered, scraping his teeth across his lip. He moved up to his knees. "Bella? Bella, please."

A snort came from near the fireplace. "Don't bother, boy. Once her mind's made up good and tight, that's all. Unless you're willing to beg, you're getting nothing out of her."

Draco glanced at the chair, at Rodolphus lifting the bottle to his lips. He glanced back to Bella, who hadn't moved. He needed this. He couldn't do this without her. He had to have her help.

He leaned forward, one hand pressing to the thick rug. "Bella," he whispered. He settled his other hand a few inches in front of the first. "Bella, please."

He kept his head up, watching her as he slowly moved across the floor. He crawled to her, crawled until his cheek brushed the hem of her skirts. "Bella," he murmured. He leaned his head against her leg and brushed the toe of her boot with one finger. "Bella, please. I'm sorry. I need you. I'll do anything. Please, help me."

Bella spun around, her skirts slapping his face. She lifted his chin with the point of her toe. "Kiss it."

Draco raised his head to stare at her. She had her arms folded under her breasts and her eyes were narrowed to slits. "Kiss it, idiot," she said. "You want to do anything for me? Kiss my fucking boot. Don't make me tell you again."

Draco gulped, but lowered his head. He gripped her ankle to lift her foot and she kicked his hand away. "Did I say to touch? _Kiss it_ , stupid boy."

He shivered. His fingers stung from her kick and he flattened them to the floor. Lowering his shoulders and head, he cautiously pressed his lips to the toe of her boot. He could feel the slickness of the leather against his mouth, the punched holes of the design on the vamp brushing over his lips. He kissed across her toe and up to the hooks that held the laces. Tipping his head slightly, he glanced up at her. She had her eyes locked on the wall across the room, barely seeming to even notice what he was doing.

Draco tried to breathe. If this wasn't right.... No, not enough. More. More for her. He had to make her happy, had to please her. If she refused to teach him, he'd be dead. If this was what she wanted, he'd do it. He closed his eyes and gently touched his tongue to the instep of the boot.

He heard the smallest intake of breath, the slightest shift and rustle of Bella's skirts. It made him feel bolder, confident this was what she wanted. He kissed the laces of her boot, pressed his tongue between them to flick over the leather. He kissed her boot from toe to heel, her skirts soft against his face as he traveled up her ankle to her calf. Above the top of her boot, his lips brushed bare skin.

Bella made a sound and Draco jerked away, trembling. He crouched at her feet, afraid to move. He squeezed his eyes closed and waited for her to shout at him again, to kick him, push him away. Instead, she shifted. He heard her skirts rustling and when he dared to look, he saw that she'd lifted them. She'd raised them to her thighs, exposing the pale columns of her legs. "I didn't tell you to stop," she said.

Draco tipped his head up. Instead of looking at her face, he was caught by the movement of her hands. Her fingers were twitching on her skirts, slowly pulling the fabric higher up her legs. He could see a shadow between her thighs, could see a glimmer of moisture on her skin. 

Bella lifted one foot and put it against his shoulder, pushing him upright. "I told you to please me," she said. Her voice was close to a purr, her mouth curled in a deep smile. "You want to please me, Draco. You'll do anything. If you want my help? You'll do _anything_."

She bent down and grabbed his wrist. Dragging his hand up her shin and over her knee, she smiled at him. "You want to please me, don't you? You want my help?" She pulled his fingers up her thigh, stopping just beneath the edge of her skirts. Draco held his breath, unable to move, his eyes never leaving hers. Bella narrowed her eyes and gripped his wrist hard, her nails digging between the tendons in the underside. "Don't you?" she said in a growl. "Or are you going to prove to be as useless as my impotent arse of a husband? Do you want this or not, boy?"

Draco swallowed and flicked a glance to the fireplace. Rodolphus was leaning forward, both elbows on his knees, his head bowed. He looked up, looked directly at Draco, and there was anger burning in his eyes. Anger, and a twisting tension that looked like envy. "Go ahead, Bella." Rodolphus swore and shoved to his feet, swaying as he grasped the back of the chair. "Work your way through every fucking man in the group. Should have known you'd come to this eventually. Hope you've got stamina, kid."

Rodolphus slammed the door behind him, leaving Draco to blink and turn his attention back to Bella. He moistened his lips to speak but subsided when she shook her head. She put her foot against his shoulder and pressed her hand over his on her thigh. "I'll teach you everything you need to know. Your job is to make me happy, boy. If you're not willing, walk out that door too."

Draco chewed on his lip and looked at his hand on her thigh. Lifting his head, he met her eyes. "I'm willing, Bella," he murmured. "Please, let me. Let me please you." He knew now where this was going to lead. He accepted it. He needed her training. He needed her skills to survive. He'd taken this mission, and he wouldn't fail. He refused to fail. He would do anything. Anything she wanted, he'd do. Even this.

He kissed the inside of her knee before pulling his hand from under hers. Gripping the hem of her skirt, he pushed it up to her hip and shifted to fit between her knees. Dipping his head, he licked the curve of her thigh. Bella dropped her other leg over his shoulder as well and leaned back against the window. She settled her hands on his head, stroking his hair gently. "That's a good boy," she said. She laughed deep in her throat and canted her hips. "Maybe you're not useless after all. Prove yourself worthy, Draco. Lick."


End file.
